Panda Hero
by Yogogirl13
Summary: "You shouldn't have done that." And with that, he left with a satisfied smirk, giggling madly as he tossed the ball to the other team's fuming captain. "It's really him, the Panda Hero! Pa-pa-pa-la! Pa-pa-pa-la-pa! So long to our opponent's killer liner!"


_**Disclaimer:**_

**Me: I apologize if this story's so confusing but after hearing this song, I _had _to write about it.**

**Toph: And this is another excuse for being able to slack from her stories.**

**._.**

**Me: Yeah...Anyways! Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, nor does the song 'Panda Hero'.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy it, whether you like Jetko or not (not really Jetko anyways, but eh...)**

**Warning: Slight boy/boy love mentioned, lots of swearing, drug use, violence, etc... P.S, this story is AU.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hate feeling that you put everything else above me.<em>

"I'll be right back, I promise."

Zuko glared at him.

"That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. You said you quit, Jet."

"Hey, how else can I make money if I don't sell the stuff, babe?"

His boyfriend leaned over and made a move to kiss his cheek but was pushed away roughly.

"Stop it!"

Jet scowled but backed off, pulling on his leather jacket swiftly.

"It's business, sweet cheeks."

The door slammed and Zuko sighed, taking a seat at the end of the couch and resting his head into his hands, hiding a rather soft smirk to himself.

* * *

><p>"Do you have it?" That dry whisper croaked, crazed looking eyes hidden by the person's hoodie.<p>

"Your favorite, my man," Jet smirked, lifting the elastic bag of...well, _something_.

That something, however, made the person's eyes widen slightly and his hands eagerly reach toward the substance. He was cut off by a palm flat against the air.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. Where's the dough?" Jet said gruffly, beckoning the man with a "come at me" gesture. The man huffed before digging his left palm into his pocket and slapping a fifty dollar bill onto the other dirty palm. "That's more like it."

The man quickly pocketed the substance before quickly sprinting away, sliding his hood even further down his face.

Jet clicked his tongue and shook his head in somewhat pity.

"Addicts."

* * *

><p>"You okay?"<p>

Zuko's head shot up, his eyes unevenly droopy and darkened with bags.

"What's it to you?" he replied cooly, rising from the lumpy couch with a stiff neck and aching limbs as he brushed past Jet with an attitude of disdain.

"Well, is it not normal to ask how the love of my life is feeling?" Jet smirked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"It's not normal when his boyfriend cares more about how much money he earns each bag of crack he sells."

"I'll have you know, the shit I sell are opium seeds, which makes up most of money I make from it, which is a lot. Second, y'know I love you, baby."

Zuko smacked away that outstretched arm that had rested on his shoulders when he was brought in.

"Funny, I almost believed it this time."

Jet sighed.

"What can I do to make things better?"

"Maybe you can stop being a jerk and throw away the crap you sell?"

Scowl.

"Y'know I can't do that, sweet cheeks."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Can't. I need the money, Zuko."

All he earned was a scoff and, with a roll of eyes that held a slight sense of sadness, a slammed door.

Jet dragged a dirty palm to his forehead and proceeded to drag it down his face in frustration.

_Why can't he understand?_

* * *

><p><em>"Come back here, ya runt!"<em>

Aang gulped and scurried away from his hiding spot, obviously caught. He didn't mean to spill the drink all over the burly man. Or yell back at him when he had received that kind of treatment at first. Or call him stupid in the process. Or a wuss. Or a son of a whore (_that had honestly slipped out all on it's own)_.

Unfortunately, being the petite twelve year old he was, he got caught from the cuff of his crumpled, orange t-shirt, torn off from the ground and slammed into a rough, brick wall.

"L-Look, I-I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, whimpering as a large fist was raised and aimed for his nose.

"Too late, punk!" the man spat, his grip on his shirt tightening uncomfortably and his fist bolting at a lightning speed.

But...

.

.

.

He didn't feel anything.

Did he...die of shock or something?

He was brought back into reality as he landed on his butt, having been suddenly let loose of the man's rampage. His eyes widened, taking the appearance of what seemed to be his savior.

The stranger wore a maroon hoodie with black cargoes rolled up to pale knees, pilot gloves, a cap with goggles perched on its rim and torn up hiker boots tied messily. A metal bat lay almost calmly in the stranger's left hand, splattered with a suspicious liquid that made Aang suddenly feel sick. The stranger turned and Aang shivered.

Dull, uneven eyes bore a hole into his skull, one side marred by what seemed to be a scar and the other deep with bags that reminded Aang of a...of a...

Panda.

"You okay, kid?"

Aang shakily nodded, gulping down a scream that threatened to escape his throat.

"Y-Yeah...I-Is h-he...?"

The stranger glanced down where his finger pointed at, his eyes still dull with indifference.

"Don't know. Don't care."

The stranger reached forward with a hand, beckoning the kid to stand. Aang remained frozen, fearfully staring back at those dull eyes.

"C'mon, kid, I don't bite."

He hesitated before accepting the hand, bringing himself to his feet.

"Much."

Aang bristled, gaining chills at the dry chuckle that came afterwards.

"Just messin' with you, squirt."

Aang laughed nervously with the stranger, who began to cackle madly at his own joke.

"Got a name, kid?"

"Aang. Aang Maiagaru," he said, reaching forward with an outstretched palm, having been drilled in proper manners as a toddler. "You?"

The stranger grinned.

"Call me Panda Hero."

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys," the teen started as he pulled out a bag. By the way the rest of the teenagers were looking at its contents, you would have assumed that it was filled with gold or jewels. But it wasn't.<p>

The substance was, apparently, much more important than that.

"Whoever wins gets it," the teen finished with a dirty smirk as he wagged the contents of the bag, savoring the looks the rest of the teens gave.

"First things first, for those of you who know me, I, Jet Xiǎomài, own the dope so technically, you fuckers should be grateful that I'm in a generous mood today. Second, I'm already one of the captains so you snooze you lose. So, don't get butthurt if I don't choose you as the opposing team's captain. Now, any beggers?"

The air grew tense, no one daring to speak, only a few coughs escaping the crowd.

All of a sudden, one arm lazily rose through the crowd of teens, the sound of gum being chewed and popped filling the air rhythmically.

"Well, now, we got a brave one," Jet laughed, jumping down from the makeshift bleachers of the baseball park he and the Freedom Fighters built. "Who might you be, stranger?"

The teen, a male, dully met his mocking gaze, popping his cotton-candy flavored gum into the leader's face.

"Panda Hero."

"An alias, eh? What, too pussy to reveal your real name?"

"No. I choose not to. Don't want the pigs to know my real name since they already know me on the streets."

He earned a low whistle.

"Whatcha' do that was _so _bad, Panda Hero?"

Glaring at the boy, he answered, "I slaughtered at least half of the cities police force."

"_Ooh_, I'm _so _impressed," Jet drawled, yawning.

"In the span of a day."

"_Ooh,_ I'm _shaking_."

"With a baseball bat."

Silence.

"Well..." Jet began after a long while, offering a dirty smirk and an amused chuckle. "Guess that wins my vote. Any objections?"

More silence.

"Good. Now, let's play some ball!"

A roar of agreement was the teen's answer.

* * *

><p><em>"Pa-pa-pa-la Pa-pa-pa-la-pa! And now your eyes are smoking up the room."<em>

"What are they singing?" Sokka asked Aang, both being picked into 'Panda Hero's' team. Why, they didn't know.

"I have no clue," Aang admitted, lifting up his baseball cap to scratch at his bald head. "I think I heard this from somewhere though."

_"...Pa! Hey, look at that, it's our pinch hitter!"_

Aang and Sokka quickly diverted their attention to their captain, who was up at the pitcher zone.

"Y'know, he saved me from being pummeled into the dirt," Aang said softly, smiling admiringly at his 'savior'.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked, not really sounding interested, perching a hand to shadow his eyes, looking out for the ball that promised to come.

"Mm-hmm! The thing is..."

Swing!

.

.

.

Miss!

"...he wasn't joking when he said he used his bat for...that."

"I had a feeling he wasn't kidding when he had said that," Sokka admitted, standing straight, impressed as the batter missed once more. What a throw.

"Yup...So, who do you think he is?"

As Sokka opened his mouth, he was interrupted by a loud string of curses as the batter flung his bat towards the pitcher in frustration.

To everyone's amazement, Panda Hero caught the bat instantly, looking calm and indifferent, putting everyone even more out of comfort.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Suddenly, faster than one can blink, the batter was on his knees, holding his...private part in pain.

"Next time, think harder when throwing at the pitcher," Panda Hero stated dully, walking over near the batter, picking up the ball he had aimed and successfully hit the batter's nuts. "Now, pray that you'll have any kids."

And with that, he left with a satisfied smirk, giggling madly as he tossed the ball to the other team's fuming captain.

_"It's really him, the Panda Hero! Pa-pa-pa-la! Pa-pa-pa-la-pa! So long to our opponent's killer liner!"_

* * *

><p><em>CRACK! <em>

That was the sound the bat made as it hit the ball full force. Everyone watched in anticipation as the ball flew through the air. Everyone on Jet's team looked at it in awe and in anguish. Awe because it was flying high over their heads; anguish because that meant that they didn't get the prize.

"So I guess I win the opium."

Everyone turned and looked at Panda Hero. His figure was relaxed and smug. Like he knew that he was going to win the whole time. That alone made Jet sick to his stomach.

"You cheated! I know you had to cheat somehow! Every time you hit the ball, it went flying over our heads, making it impossible for us to catch! You had to be cheating!" Jet said. He was unaccustomed to losing...that was a lie. He had lost many times, he was used to beating the living shit out of the people who won so that he could keep the opium for his gang. How was he supposed to make any money if he kept giving it away?

Panda Hero smirked and shrugged, "There's no excuse for when you have skill like me." Panda Hero swaggered on over to Jet and smirked.

"Give me my shit."

Grumbling, Jet slapped the bag onto the teen's palm, turning away from the smug teen.

"Let's get outta here. Don't want the stench of queef to get on me."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I think you've had enough to drink tonight."<p>

"Shaddup! Y'dunno meh, ya...shtupid!" Jet slurred angrily, tossing his head back with a long guzzle from the vodka bottle.

"Sir," The bartender ripped the bottle out of his hands with a look of distaste. "I recommend you to call someone to pick you up."

"I gotz nobodeh! 'vry one of my crew left me in the dust just cause I lost the game!" Jet shouted, slamming a fist into the table and a hand to his forehead.

"Jet?"

Jet raised his eyes tiredly to the source of the voice, desperately trying to focus his vision at the blur.

"Zhuko?"

The figure walked closer and wordlessly brought the teen to his feet, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"Oh no, I'm just worried on how much hell he's gonna give when he wakes up with a massive hangover," The waiter waved off with a sheepish raised bottle of vodka.

Zuko frowned.

"I'm sure. Thank you for watching him."

"No problem, man."

And with that, the teens left, one remaining silent and the other remaining in shock.

* * *

><p>"Thought ju left meh."<p>

Zuko gave him a small frown, turning away as he poured a glass of water and handed it to Jet.

"No. I just went to my uncle's and cooled down for a while."

Jet downed the water, wiping at his mouth dizzily.

"How do I know that ju weren't flingin' 'round with shomebodeh?" he asked bitterly, wincing as he saw Zuko give him a hurt look.

"Because I'm not a liar," Zuko replied after a while, grimly smiling softly.

"I didn't mean that," Jet started, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Did you?"

"Of course. It's the booze that's speaking."

"Hn."

Jet leaned back into the couch and draped an arm over his eyes, giving an annoyed sigh.

"I lost it."

"Hm?"

"I lost it, the drugs."

"That's great, Jet!"

"I didn't throw them out on my own, idiot," Jet spat, glaring at the teen in annoyance, pissed at how giddy the teen almost sounded. "I planned on beating a couple of wusses at baseball, the prize being the opium, but I didn't plan on them winning."

"So you lost one game. What's so bad about-"

"Do you not understand how much deep in shit I'm in? My gang left me, Zuko, and now, I can't make anymore money. How else can I pay the bills?"

"It was one game and...we can earn the money some other way," Zuko ended awkwardly, forcing an encouraging sort of smile.

"Great! Just fucking great! What do you propose we do, oh smart one?"

Zuko frowned.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well, try harder. Cause frankly, you suck."

Silence.

"Do you want to know something, Jet?" Zuko began calmly, his eyes glimmering with...a sort of..._nasty, crazed_ sort of gleam. He reached into his pocket and brought a bag, a bag that held importance.

That was it.

It was Jet's stash.

The Opium seeds.

"No..." Jet shook his head slowly in disbelief, his head beginning to spin and his mouth beginning to water as bile rose to his throat. "You're..."

"Panda Hero."

Jet shivered, not liking the lopsided grin that grew on Zuko's face, nor did he like how the gleam in his grew more dangerous.

"How could you...?"

Zuko smirked.

"How else could I get you to pay attention? Besides..."

Jet leaned forward in curiosity, too buzzed, too shocked, to be angry. In fact, he was slightly impressed.

"Didn't you know I love baseball?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I didn't know how else to end it. Sorry if my jokes weren't funny and stuff. <strong>

**By the way!**

**I'd like to thank _winterangel44_ for helping continuing the rest of the story when I suffered from, yet again, from writer's block. Yes, even during oneshots, I get writer's block. ; _ ;**

** Please, someone, anyone, review. If you're nice enough, please have a look at my recent piece _Caged Phoenix_ if you want to and maybe, if it's not too much, review that as well. Sorry if I sound too pushy.**

**Sorry if I offended anyone in the making of this story.**

**_less than 3_ **

**:)  
><strong>


End file.
